Love Always Matt
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: Matt wants to do something special for Mello. Will he succeed ? Read and Find out ! :D  Wow .. What a bad summary .. The story is better. And fluffy  .  My second MattXMello story :   Enjoy ! Xx   Reated for language and a little yaoi.


**A/N Hello again ! To everyone out there in the FanFic world .. WhatAWonderfulWorld : ) **

**I have had this idea written in my little 'idea book' for a while now. I was bored this morning and decided to write it. I wrote a poem yesterday about Light thinking it was his birthday, it was actually Matts so I deleted it and will repost it on the 28****th****. It will be titled 'How Are You In Heaven' so look out for that : )**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N ! This is my second MXM Fic : ) I'm excited .. WARNING ! FLUFF AHEAD ! **

**Enjoy ! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note .. Wow Really ? .. Never heard **_**that**_** one before.. **

**Love Always, Matt. **

Mello shifted on the lounge so he could pull his phone from his pocket. The time read 10:50.

"Where the hell is Matt?" Mello grumbled to himself before standing up and heading to the door.

Before Mello could even reach for the handle, the door was flung open and Matt was crashing into him. The impact of the hit was enough to send both boys crashing to the floor.

"Hunny I'm home" Matt said pushing himself up so that his face hovered just above Mello's.

Mello pushed Matt off him and stood up.

"Where the hell have you been!" Mello asked loudly as he brushed off some dirt.

Matt was picking up various items that had been scattered during their fall.

"I just had to get a few things" he said picking up a glass jar, which he was relieved to see, was not broken.

Mello bent over and picked up a chocolate bar at his feet. Before he could unwrap it though, gloved hands had reached out and snatched it away from him. Mello scowled at the owner of the hands that had just taken his chocolate from him.

"Not yet! Later" Matt yelled as he walked quickly to the kitchen.

"Matt, if you even want to have a later, you better give me back that chocolate" Mello said coldly.

Matt just laughed, "You're so sexy when you threaten me"

Mello seethed and walked towards the kitchen, with every intention of getting his chocolate back.

"Mello, just go and do, whatever it is you do when you're not working, for a half hour!" Matt yelled from the small kitchen.

Mello stopped in his tracks, "what are you going on about Matt?"

"Just, I don't know, play one of my games or something! I have heaps of shooting games" Matt called back desperately.

Mello just stood in the middle of the room, slightly confused, but over arguing. He just wanted his chocolate.

"Whatever Matt, I'm coming to get my chocolate!" Mello began walking to the kitchen slowly, waiting for Matt's reply.

"NO!" Matt screamed, "Ummm.. I'll bring it to you! Just, wait in the lounge room!"

Mello heard loud banging sounds and boiling water. _What the hell is going on! _

"Seriously Mel, please just, listen to me this one time" Matts voice was pleading and Mello decided to just stop arguing.

He turned on is heel and made his way back to the tiny space they called their lounge room.

"Ohh Shit!"

Mello shot up from the lounge, startled by the sudden sound.

"Shit shit SHIT!" Matt's distressed voice rang out loudly.

"Matt.. You OK?" Mello yelled resisting the urge to run to the source of the sound.

"Yeah I'm fine" Matt yelled, his voice sounding slightly saddened.

Mello breathed a small sigh of relief, "well what happened?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you in a minute"

Mello sat back on the lounge with his legs crossed. He stared at the blank TV screen and fiddled with beads of his rosary while he waited.

"Mello!"

Mello jumped up immediately at the sound of his name and walked swiftly towards the kitchen. A smoky smell filled the air as he got closer.

Mello coughed and covered his face, "Ugh! Matt, what have you been doing in here!"

He heard a small cough come from behind him and softened when he saw the reason for all Matts secrecy and the smoke.

There in front of him, in the dining area of their small apartment, Matt was standing behind their table with a rose in his hands.

Mello shuffled forward a little staring at the setting. The usually bare wooden table was covered in a long, dark blue cloth. On top of that, two candles burned in the centre, the flames danced in dark illuminating the scene.

From the light of the candles, Mello could make out two bowls. What they were filled with though, he couldn't tell.

"Matt.. What did you.." Mello trailed off as he walked over to where his lover stood.

Matt smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to do something .. Special" he said looking at the floor.

"So, you cooked?" Mello said smiling.

"Uhh.. I suppose you could say that" Matt looked up and pulled out a chair for Mello.

Mello took his seat and looked down at the bowl in front of him. It smelled and looked, very burnt.

"Uhh.. " Mello waited for Matt to take his seat before speaking again. "Matt.. This is sweet and all but, what is it you have cooked?" Mello asked, trying not to sound mean.

Matts face fell a little, "it was suppose to be spaghetti" his voice was coated in the same sad tone as it had been earlier that night.

Mello looked down at the bowl again. Looking closely now he could see the remnants of burnt meatballs and dried pasta. He felt bad for bagging on Matts cooking, so to make him feel better Mello quickly picked up his fork and stuck it in the bowl.

As he brought the fork to his lips he was stopped by Matt, once again.

"No Mello don't! You might die!" Matt said grabbing his wrist.

Mello laughed, "Matt, if I can run a mafia at fifteen and not die, I think I can handle your cooking"

He continued to smile as Matt frowned slightly but let go of his wrist. He placed the fork in his mouth and chewed slowly. Matt could only watch in horror, waiting for the retching that was undoubtedly to follow.

Matt was left dumbfounded as he heard Mello emit a small 'mmmmm' sound and eat another mouthful.

"This is good Matt!" Mello said in between bites.

"You really think so?" Matt asked meekly.

"Would I be eating it if I didn't?" Mello asked with his mouthful.

Matt then thought back to their days at Wammys. If Mello had not liked what they were feeding him, he would simply spit it out and refuse to eat. The one person who had tried to force him to eat, had ended up covered in spinach and fish.

Matt smiled at the memory and began eating his own dinner. Once they were done Matt stood up and walked to the kitchen again.

"Where you going?" Mello asked as he walked away.

"I'll be one second" Matt said looking back at the smiling blonde.

Mello played with the fire on the candles while he waited for Matt, running his finger through it quickly and watching the flames flicker dance with his movements.

"Close your eyes!" Matt called a minute later.

Mello smiled wider, laughing a little before following Matts instructions.

"Did you close them?" Matt asked still in the kitchen.

"Yes Matt" Mello replied happily.

"OK keep them closed"

Mello kept his eyes closed, nearly opening them when he heard something being put in front of him.

"OK, open" Matt said as he took his seat again.

Mello opened his eyes slowly and blushed when he saw what Matt had made. On a plate, Matt had made him a love heart out of his favourite kind of chocolate. In chocolate icing at the top of the plate Matt had written 'To Mello' and at the bottom, 'Love Always Matt'

Mello looked up at the smiling gamer. He stood up and walked over to Matts side of the table and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You didn't have to do this Matt" Mello said bringing Matt into a hug.

Matt hugged him back, "I know" was all he sad back.

Mello picked up the plate and took it back to the kitchen, he placed it in the fridge and went back to Matt.

"You aren't going to eat it? Don't you like it?" Matt asked confused.

"Of course Matty, I_ love _it!" Mello pulled Matt to his feet and led him to bedroom. "Just not as much as I Love You" Mello said before pulling Matt into a kiss.

They fell onto the bed, their kiss passionate and driven by love. They were laying on their sides when Mello pulled away to look into Matts emerald green eyes.

"Do you love me?" Mello asked playfully.

Matt looked back into Mello's shining blue eyes.

"Always"

**A/N Nawww ^.^ I like that story .. It was nice and fluffy, though OOC. But come on, everyone likes OCC MattXMello ! **

**Soo, what do you guys think? I would L O V E to know ! Let me know in a review please :D **

**Ohh ! While I'm thinking about it, if there are any chapter stories of mine you are reading that you would like an update on let me know and I will get started on it right away ! I'm not to motivated to write so if there are no requests there may not be any new chapters. **

**A few I have yet to continue are: L's New Friend, Join Me, Lawliets Lament and Cravings. (Woah. That's a lot (slack!)) **

**So yeah let me know and I will try my best to get it done : ) **

**R E V I E W S ! **

**Bye for now, **

**Maddy Xx **


End file.
